


Reading Between The Lines: Louis' Story

by AvariceNSpice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Female Character of Color, Romance, Slight Age Difference, Veela, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvariceNSpice/pseuds/AvariceNSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion fic to my drabble series Reading Between The Lines. Ember was a good girl, and she had no intention of ever being bad. But everyone has their vices, and she was no exception.</p>
<p>Can be read as Stand Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we'll start during Em's first year, and we'll work from there. These'll be either short or long depending on the scene. Enjoy and tell me what you think. :)

**_ First Year: September 1st _ **

"I wonder what house-"

"Did you see that one? He tripped on the way-"

"I can't  _believe_  they sorted that one into-"

"They should have been in  _our-_ "

"Stupid bloody Sly-"

Ember stared down at her lap and tried even harder to ignore the mash up of voices around her. Her efforts were pointless, however, in the excitement of sorting day. To be honest she didn't much see the point. New students came in every year, why did everyone need to make so much fuss each time? Granted she was included in the new wave this year, but still.

She didn't really like commotion and loudness; which was probably why she'd decided to sit the farthest away from the sorting once she was put into Ravenclaw. Now just because she didn't like the commotion, didn't mean she didn't appreciate it. She loved that her school seemed to have so much spirit. She'd just rather be somewhere else while they were showing it. Like the library. Yes, the library seemed like a fine place to be indeed.

With the knowledge that she would have to be stuck in the Great Hall for the rest of the night, Ember began to make herself more comfortable. She glanced around and managed to catch the pretty grey eyes of the girl sitting across from her. The girl looked to be a few years older than her and she had strawberry blonde hair. She looked nice enough though, so Ember tried not to shy away too much. The girl smiled at her, and in an attempt to be friendly, Ember smiled lightly back.

"Dominique Weasley." She said simply, sticking out her hand across the table.

Ember stared at it for a while, and then slowly extended her own appendage. Dominique's hand was a lot bigger then hers, and she had a few callouses.

"Ember right?" Dominique asked. Idly Ember wondered if the girl played any instruments.

"Yah. Like a fire's dying flame."

Dominique's smile seemed to widen at Ember's off handed trivia. Ember's own small smile widened in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ First Year: June 21 _ ** **_ st _ **

Ember held tight to Dom's arm as they attempted to push their way through the crowed on platform 9 ¾. People young and old were meeting up all over the place and it was utter chaos. This however, was to be expected. Everyone was finally going home for the summer. Although Ember would be happy to see her Mom, she would miss her new friend terribly.

When Dom finally stopped in front of a rather large group of people, Ember prepared to take her leave. She was only half turned around, however, when Dom grabbed her arm.

"Hold on Em, I want to introduce you to my Mum and Dad real quick. Maybe next year you can spend one of the Holidays at my house."

Ember shifted in her friend's hold and smiled. The thought of spending some time outside of school with her new friend excited her. Even if said friend was four years her senior. It took a while, but after Dom was bombarded by hugs from various red heads, they reached the only blonde woman in the group. She was absolutely stunning, and Ember knew this woman had to be Dom's Mum. Next to her stood a tall man with red hair and a wicked looking scar. That was probably Dom's Dad.

The woman smiled widely at her daughter, and immediately engulfed her I a hug while speaking rapidly in French. Dom laughed, and replied in kind. Since she couldn't speak French, Ember simply stood there looking lost and confused. After giving her Dad a hug too, Dom took Ember's arm once again and pushed her in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"This is my friend Ember Rayne. I wanted you to meet her before we went home. I was hoping she could maybe come over sometime next year?"

Ember fidgeted under Mrs. Weasley's crystal stare and hid behind her frizzy hair.

"Isn't she a little young?" she asked in a slight accent.

Dominique just smiled and shrugged. It seemed that was enough for her , however, because the next thing Ember knew, she was being enveloped in warmth and the scent of lavender. Ember tensed, and didn't return the hug. She wasn't one for touching, and since she'd just met Mrs. Weasley, she couldn't help herself.

After a minute, she backed off, looking confused. Her confusion vanished once she saw the red painted on Ember's cheeks and her embarrassed expression, however. Instead, another one of her stunning smiles lit up her face.

"You've met Dominique's siblings, yes?" she asked.

Ember smiled lightly at Mrs. Weasley's pronunciation of Dom's name, and shrugged. Dom had pointed out her siblings out to Ember once. Ember knew Dom's siblings to be tall and blonde, but that was all. After Dom explained this to her mother, Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes and proceeded to scream her children's names. Startled, Ember flinched and backed up. In her hasty movements, Ember managed to bump into someone.

She mumbled a quick apology before turning to look at the two new people she was to meet. The boy stood off to her left, while the girl stood by her mother. The girl, who had to be Victoire, was beautiful. Her hair was the perfect shade of golden blonde, and she seemed to have inherited her father's tan skin, but with none of the freckles to mar it's perfection. In contrast, her eyes were a perfect blue color. She'd probably be one of the most beautiful girls Ember had ever seen if it wasn't for her expression. At the sight of Ember, Victoire's beautiful face morphed into a rather sour expression.

"This is my darling Victoire," Mrs. Weasley beamed while fondly patting her daughter's hair as she continued with her introduction. It seemed she hadn't noticed her daughter's appearance.

"And this," she gestured towards the boy, "is Louis."

Louis made a small hum of acknowledgement, and simply continued to stare off into the distance.

Slightly put off by Victoire, Ember let her gaze move onto Louis. He wasn't looking her way, but from what Ember could tell, he seemed to be just as beautiful as the rest of his family. His coloring was paler than that of his sisters, but that was probably because he seemed to take after his Mum more. It was funny, how they all seemed to be pristine dolls, what with their perfect looks. Even Mr. Weasley's scar couldn't take away from his rugged handsomeness.

Bored with her thoughts on beauty, Ember began to wonder what it was the Weasley boy could be so interested in. She allowed her eyes to follow his line of sight, but she couldn't pinpoint what he was looking at in the large crowed. A bit miffed, Ember lifted her glasses to rub her eyes then try again.

She let her eyes land on different groups of people, pondering which was holding the boy's interest so abruptly. She thought it had to be fascinating in order to enrapture his attention so thoroughly.

She didn't think it would be what looked like a second year boy hugging his grandparents. It probably wasn't a couple of twins talking to their parents. Or what looked like a small family waiting for a student.

She glanced back at his face, and noticed that his lips were slightly parted, and how wide his pupils seemed to be. Ember blinked at his expression, then swept some messy curls behind her ear in order to see better.

Her gaze flitted from person to person, family to family, trying to figure out what the older boy was looking at. She had almost resigned herself to giving up and perhaps  _actually_  listening to what Mrs. Weasley was saying, when she saw it. Well,  _them_  was a bit more accurate.

Two of the older students were together in one of the shadowed places of the platform. She inhaled sharply when she saw them, and she felt her face grow hot. This wasn't something that was for the public eye. Obviously it was meant to be a semi private good bye snog for the long summer. From what she could see, hands were moving beneath clothes, and tongues were dancing. This wasn't something that people should be watching. It wasn't something that  _she_ should be watching.

Ember looked away and at the ground, slightly mortified. She risked a glance at Louis through her curtain of curls, hoping he hadn't heard her gasp of surprise. Unfortunately for her, it appeared he had. He was looking straight at her, and his silver eyes locked with her brown. She felt her blush grow hotter and her throat grow dry as he stared at her. Slowly, he began to smirk. That could  _not_  have been what he was looking at.

"Did you see?" he asked. His voice sounded strange to her ears. It was low. Lower then it should be at his age. It had an oddly silky quality to it as well.

She tried to swallow in an attempt to wet her dry throat, but to no avail. All she could get out was a small exhale of breath. Slowly becoming even more horrified, she turned her gaze back to the ground. She tried to ignore his presence by listening to the soft lilt of his mother's voice as she spoke. She had almost managed to completely cool her face and shake of her embarrassment when she felt a warm breath at her ear.

Her eyes widened and she turned to see Louis much closer and bent so he would be able to whisper more easily in her ear.

"Hott wasn't it?" he asked her.

Any chance of getting her blush under control was completely erased in that moment. Completely at a loss of words, all Ember could do was stutter out a weak 'what?'

Ember had heard rumors around school about Louis; most of them comparing him to a fallen angel, especially in the looks department. At that moment, however, the only thing Ember could think of as his smile widened was a demon. The next words out of his mouth, however, made her think of a  _very_ particular demon; an Incubus to be specific.

"It was hott wasn't it?" he asked, voice getting huskier by the second, eyes taking on a more metallic silver color, "When he slid his hand up her thigh? He probably slipped right passed her knickers. I bet he slipped his fingers right into her hot little-"

"Louis! We have to go now."

By that point, Ember was trembling. Whether with embarrassment, or something else, she didn't really know. All she  _did_  know was that she was extremely grateful for Mrs. Weasley's timing. With a quick goodbye to Dominique, her Mum, Dad, and Victoire, Ember all but ran away to find her Mom. She also pretended that she never saw the amused tilt to Louis' perfect lips as she left. She pretended she didn't see, or  _hear_ , a lot of things that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**_2_ ** **_nd_ ** **_Year: February 5_ ** **_th_ **

Deep in the depths of the Hogwarts library, Ember sat alone surrounded by her own personal stack of books. To her left she had books that were required for class, and in front of her and to her right, she'd gathered an assortment of other books for pleasure reading. She had everything from mystery to magic theory in her pile. At the moment, she was enthralled by a book about Veela.

She was particularly interested in the subject because Dom had told her about her Veela blood. Ember didn't think Dominique had been particularly happy when she'd told her. The information was more damage control then anything. She'd told Ember after she'd gotten in a rather nasty fight with a Slytherin girl, and the claws had come out. Literally.

Ember had been positively shocked when her friend's beautiful eyes had taken on a much more sinister hue, and her normally carefully painted nails had suddenly sharpened dramatically. Once Dominique had calmed down, that little incident had resulted in a rather long conversation about magical creatures, bloodlines, and Delacour descendants. From what Ember had gathered, the physical, magical, and mental veela traits seemed to vary from person to person.

Ember had wanted to ask more, but she wasn't able to work up the courage to do so. Dominique looked as if she was done with her veela heritage for the day, if not forever. Ember could see her friend's weariness, so she'd decided to let her friend be, and they'd rested in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night.

Since then, it had been about a month. In that time, Ember had managed to work her way through about a quarter of the library in search of more information about the magical creatures. Unfortunately, her newly accumulated knowledge only raised more questions. How many traits had Dom's siblings received? Did it affect their daily lives? How did it affect their magic? Was it even  _possible_  for Louis-

Ember grimaced, and clenched her book tightly. There it was, the other thing that'd been on her mind as of late. Ever since the incident on platform 9 ¾, Ember had been devoted to finding a reason to justify the boy's actions. For a while she'd just tried to play it off on his naturally flirty behavior, but she was  _3 years younger_ than him for Christ's sake. You just didn't say things like  _that_  to an 11 year old. Granted she'd probably read and seen worse online, but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that Louis made her uncomfortable, and she hated being uncomfortable.

Somewhat childishly, Ember had taken up the habit of turning tail and bolting whenever she thought Louis was coming. She was almost sure he'd seen her do it a couple times, but that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was not anywhere  _near_ that stupid smile and evocative voice of his.

Ember bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. Her thoughts were scattered now, and truth be told her mood had turned a bit sour. Done with thoughts of enchanting blondes for the night, Ember decided to clear her mind of the matter. Her cleansing process unfortunately included packing up her books about veela and heading back to her room. She couldn't have anything that made her think of silver eyes and platinum hair, and she needed a stretch after four hours of reading anyway.

After her special library bag was filled to the brim with books, Ember started her long trek back to Ravenclaw tower. The only downside to sitting so far back into the library was the amount of time it took to get back to the front. This negative could be overlooked though. The benefits far outweighed the inconvenient distance. With her spot in the back, it was always ensured that she would be left alone during her reading time. No one ever really came all the way back there; it was far too much work for most. Besides that, when it was time for the library to close, it took Madame Wenlock, the librarian, an extra few minutes to track her down and kick her out. That meant the world to Ember, for she got a few extra minutes to immerse herself in the worlds held by books.

Just the thought of reading a good book made Ember immensely happy. Though at times it seemed she lived within a fairy tale, what with being a witch and all, there was nothing that could beat a good book. Absentmindedly, Ember moved close to the book cases and began to run her fingers along the cool wood. As she walked, she was so lost within her book induced bliss, that she almost didn't notice the odd sounds coming from one of the book cases in front of her. Startled by the loud sound, Ember tripped and went sprawling.

Too late, she realized that the sounds had been moans. Rather loud ones at that. They'd stopped when she'd not so gracefully fell to the ground. She could feel her massive bag of books digging into her stomach, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. Immensely embarrassed, Ember cracked open one eye. And then she promptly shut it.

It was Louis. Of course it was. Because god forbid she be spared any more embarrassment. The beautiful boy had been pinning a rather shocked looking girl to a bookcase, hands on her bare breasts, smirk on his rosy lips, eyebrow raised in question, and eyes staring straight into Ember's soul. His look had been undeniably searing and it made her absolutely sick. She could feel the acid rise in her throat. Only she wasn't sure whether if it was from the books that were digging into her gut or the boy doing lewd things with some face less girl.

After what seemed like forever, but could only have been maybe ten seconds, four things happened.

1\. Ember made the mistake of saying " What the fuck." Out loud.

2\. The girl shrieked something about leaving them alone.

3\. Louis laughed, and then dropped the aforementioned girl.

4\. Louis tried to make his way over towards Ember.

5\. Ember pulled herself up in record time, ignored the ache in her stomach that  _had_  to be from her books, and ran as if the hounds of hell were nipping at her heels.

 


End file.
